A silent disco involves party-goers dancing to music received wirelessly directly into headphones. Most commonly, the music is provided by one or sometimes two DJs who broadcast the music via an FM transmitter. Similar to the silent disco, the concept of mobile clubbing involves flash mob gatherings of people (sometimes in the hundreds) at public spaces at least portions of which are temporarily converted to clubbing areas in which people dance while listening to their personal music using MP3 players. Although both mobile clubbing and silent discos involve a gathering of people intent on having a good time, silent discos are typically held at a publicly advertised dance venue. Mobile clubbing on the other hand is more spontaneous in nature and likely to involve a location, such as a train station, not normally considered a dance venue. This spontaneity can provide an added surprise for the unwitting hosts of the space designated as the mobile club as well as members of the general public that happen to be in the general vicinity of the designated location.
However, neither silent discos nor mobile clubs provide for a musical experience that is both specific to the individual and yet common to the group. For example, with the silent disco, there is no individuality since the music is the same for all members of the group since it is the DJs that select the music to play and the participants have no choice but to listen. On the other hand, with mobile clubbing, it is completely individualistic in nature since each participant selects their own music to the exclusion of all others and as such the only thing shared is the location in which the mobile clubbers find themselves.
Therefore, what is desired is a system and method of coordinating a music experience amongst a disparate group of individuals.